Where Fate Takes Us
by heyabrittanaxo
Summary: She has given up her true passion because of that night. Now Santana is off to the California Institute of the Arts to get her masters in the fine art program. Apart from her gift in the arts, she also has another 'gift' that can be the biggest pain in her ass. What happens when fate leads her to a beautiful blonde roommate?


**A/N: **A very special thanks to my good friend **chev17j** for being a strong supporter of all my stories as well as coming up with this new title!

Another thanks to my beta **hlnwst**for always being my second pair of eyes in the writing process.

And lastly **thank you to all my supporters **who read, review, and support me!

Brittana is endgame, so don't be pissed at me because they won't be together right away.

This story is **rated M **for all things that are mature.

_Italic*_is all things Savy has said or is saying.

If there are any Spanish mistakes blame Google translate (;

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee but I do own this storyline and the original characters of Salvatore and Savannah Lopez. As well as the band name Beneath Gravity.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Anything Could Happen**

**POV: Author/Jessica**

What is fate exactly? Is it some supernatural power that leads us? Is it the events that bring us to where we are right now? In my opinion, there is no right or wrong definition. Fate means a lot of things, most of which are beyond our control. Things happen for a reason – I believe that strongly. There is no strict definition of why things happen to us or what the future holds. Everyone has a fate, everyone has events that change them, and everyone has things that lead them to where they are supposed to be.

So next time you see a penny on the ground heads up, grab it and make a wish. That penny was meant for you to find it. It is a part of your fate. Remember when your heart aches from being broken that you are a step closer to finding the one who can mend that break and protect it from ever being broken again. Remember when something bad happens, something good will come out of it. Never forget that these events will lead you to where you are supposed to be.

"_What's meant to be will always find a way"_- Trisha Yearwood

* * *

**POV: Santana**

I looked out at the beautiful view in front of me, the sun was setting, the waves were crashing against shore, birds were flying in the sky, everything about this night seemed perfect. I looked down at my sketch book with a smile – this was some of the best work that I'd done in a long time. I grabbed my charcoal pencil and began shading parts on my drawing. I was going to miss this place, not the people, just times like this where everything seemed to be okay. My life was nowhere near easy or how I felt it was supposed to be but when I looked out at the water – the way the orange glow of the setting sun reflected off of it, creating the most beautiful array of colors - it made me feel like everything would turn out okay. This place was the only spot I actually enjoyed being at in this stupid town. It was my secret spot; the spot where I'd slept on the ground countless times when I needed to get away, the spot where I could be free to be whatever I wanted to be, the spot where I could think, and the spot that only three people knew of. One of those people, only I could see.

I was so deep in thought and in my drawing, that I didn't hear the crunching of gravel from footsteps that were approaching.

"I thought I'd find you here, _hermana_," Sal said. I didn't even turn my head to look at him, I just stayed focused on my drawing. Sal was my older brother; we'd grown a lot closer since last summer and I was truly thankful for that.

"Ah, sí? Nice of you to drop by, _Salvatore_." I felt him nudge my side causing me to drag the pencil a little too long. "What the fuck, Sal? _Mi dibujo_!" (my drawing)

"Sorry." He looked out at the skyline, the pink and orange colors were starting to fade. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, my brother spoke up, "You know who would love to be here right now?" He paused and looked at me "Savannah."

"Yeah, she would..." I glanced at the spot next to him, all he could see was a large rock where Sav used to sit but I could see something, which to the normal eye wasn't visible.

"_I wish I wasn't here with him right now. That shirt is hideous. Don't even get me started on that haircut..." _Savy commented, rolling her eyes.

Okay, so I guess I'm not your average girl. The fact that I can see my deceased twin sister is qualified as insane, right? I guess at first I thought I was, but over time I realized what I have is a gift: a gift that no one else knows about because well, let's just say I wouldn't be leaving for college tomorrow; I'd be on my way to the first mental institution available.

"Do you ever wonder what she would have accomplished this last year in high school and where she'd be going to college?" Sal leaned back on his hands, propping himself up.

"_I would have kept Santana as second head bitch in charge and she wouldn't have fallen to the bottom of the high school pyramid. I would have got it on with Boy Chang all year and I most likely would have got Tina Cohen-Loser to transfer schools. Oh, and I wouldn't be going to some lame ass rinky dink art school in California."_

"Oh please, no you wouldn't have," I answered. Mike Chang was an Asian boy Savy had been crushing on since middle school. He was honestly really sweet but she was awful to him. He dated that other Asian with a stutter named Tina; I think he's still with her... If you ask me, I'm sure he is just a one-pump-chump that couldn't handle a Lopez riding his disco stick.

"What?" Sal eyed me, raising an eyebrow.

"N-nothing." I closed my sketch book and loaded my art supplies in my wasn't the first time I'd slipped – it didn't help that Savy was always throwing her opinion in like it's valid or something.

Like the time I was visiting my favorite art gallery; she had a rude comment about every piece of artwork. There was this one gorgeous painting of a model - she had big blue eyes, blonde hair, and a killer body. Sav said, '_I'd rather be at the market selling tacos in a Mexican hat with a mustache then be looking at this awful painting of that anorexic porcelain blonde bimbo._' Needless to say, I was kicked out of the gallery for disturbing the other visitors.

Or the time when I was taking my driving test and she was sitting in the back seat yelling things like '_Abeula drives better than you and she's nearly blind.' _and _'Look out, squirrel!' _Of course I was going to freak out, so when I swerved, she said '_Oh sorry, it was just a wrapper._' I was surprised I passed the test the second time because Savannah has been haunting my ass like fucking white on rice.

"What's been going on with you lately, Santana?" Sal asked, looking over that me.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I lied.

"Ever since...it happened, you've been acting like a different person."

"Ever since 'it' happened? You mean the fact that our sister died? You know what, I'm sorry that I'm not the same fucking person I was before. People change, you know," I couldn't help but snap at him. Calling the accident an 'it' - like it meant nothing to him.

"_I'm not dead, I'm still here. You are looking right at me, aren't you? I'm immortal like that Ali De Laurentis bitch from Pretty Little Liars, it's a fucking fact. Check Google."_

"Yeah, people do change. Obviously I'm looking at the prime example." My brother looked at me before he winced and put his arms up. "I'm sorry, Santana. It's just hard. It's like I lost both of you that day, not just Savannah."

"She was my other half Sal, my best friend. It's been really hard for me." I said looking down at my hands.

"_Wanky."*_

I let out a loud aggravated sigh, so Savy got the hint.

"_You made up the word, not me. Blame yourself for coming up with the best word known to man."_

I smirked at what she said.

"Why so happy all of a sudden?" Sal asked. Opps, I forgot he was here. "Just thinking about Savannah and all the times the three of us would sleep here when we needed to get away."

"What about the time that you dared her to try and seduce one of Rachel Berry's dads?" Sal laughed.

"_I succeeded! That old man pitched a tent in his pants. I don't think he's fully gay."_

"Yeah, classic." I grinned, but when I saw a tear in the corner of Sal's eye, my heart sank. "You okay?"

"_¡No es justo!_**" **(It's not fair) My older brother stood up and started to pace. "Why did this happen? She should be here with us right now."

Oh, brother. If you only knew.

"She should be sitting on that rock right there, skipping rocks and talking about how hot Mike Chang would look in a speedo."

"_That boy would look fiiiiiiineeeeeeee in one." _Savy licked her lips and then smirked. "_Salvatore, we all know you'd like it. Especially if it was Puck and his chode in a speedo."*_

I stayed quiet, ignoring Savannah's comment, not sure what to say. I wanted to tell Sal that she was with us right now, but I just couldn't.

"Salvatore, she is with us." _Ugh, why did I just say that?_** "**_Nuestra familia está siempre conectado._In our hearts, _hermano_." (Our family is forever connected.) I stood up wrapping my arms around Sal's waist. _Way to think on your feet, Lopez._

I felt a coldness rush through me which was not a strange thing to me. Savy had her arms wrapped around us, her head leaning against Sal's arm.

"_Te quiero tanto más que nada."* _(I love you both more than anything.)

"_Te amo_," I responded to Sav, but also said it to Sal.

"I love you too, Santana." Sal released me and wiped his eyes. "We should get home. Big day tomorrow."

I nodded and took one last look out at the lake and sighed. Yeah, I was definitely going to miss it.

"Is your phone in your pocket?" he asked.

"Nope, in my bag. Why?"

"We aren't leaving without a swim!" Sal picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, running into the lake. I knew trying to fight him off would be pointless so I just held my breath and waited to be dropped in the water.

* * *

I flung open the front door. "Dibs on showering first!" I shouted to Salvatore, a little too loudly.

"_Mija_!" My mother glared at me. "Manners."

"_Hola_, mami. Bye, mami!" I shouted as I ran by and up the stairs.

As soon as I shut the bathroom door I began stripping off my soaking wet clothes.

I looked up in the mirror and jumped a mile high. "Jesus, Savannah!"

"_You should have seen your face! Priceless."* _She laughed as she stepped out from the mirror.

"How is it even possible that you can just walk through shit whenever you want, but when you want to sit you don't fall through anything?"

"_Because that would be unrealistic, Santana._**"*** She smirked.

"This whole situation is unrealistic. Now can you please get outta muh face so I can shower?" I barked in a joking tone.

"_I just came to say goodnight, hermana menor. I got shit to do and people to haunt."_* She gave me a noogie and winked. "_See you in the morning, rock star."*_

"Not a rock star anymore, but I make a badass artist." I winked back.

"_I still think you are being stupid about that, but we will talk about that tomorrow. I'm late for Tina Blowin' Wang's 9:00 appointment. With my luck, Abs Chang will be there and getting naked. They go at it like rabbits."*_

"Disgusting! You watch?" I literally face palmed myself.

"_Yeah, I need my entertainment somehow._**"***

"Watch the television like a normal person!"

"_I'm not a normal person, Santana. I died over a year ago..."*_

"What happened to 'I'm immortal like that Ali D bitch from Pretty Little Li-"

"Santana, who the hell are you talking to?" Sal knocked on the door.

"Uh, I-I'm on the phone! Getting off right now!"

"_Fucking wanky."*_

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye."

"_Deuces!"* _With that, she disappeared.

* * *

"Got everything, _mija_?" my mami asked as she set the last box on my dorm room floor.

"I think so." I half smiled. It was a very bittersweet moment.

"Are you sure this is where you belong, San?" Adella Lopez sighed.

"_Si_. It is."

"Why aren't you in the mu-"

"Stop right there, Mami. _Ahora no es el momento_," Sal said. (Now is not the time.)

I didn't make eye contact with my mom because I knew she could see right through me.

"_Lo siento_! Come here." (I'm sorry) She wrapped her arms around me. "You'll do _maravilloso_!" (wonderfully)

"_Gracias. Te quiero_." (Thanks, I love you.) I kissed my mom's cheek then hugged her.

"I love you too, _mija_."

We just stood there in an embrace like it was the last time we would ever see each other. Since my sister, every goodbye is this way. When we finally released each other, both of us had tears streaming down our cheeks. I laughed off the awkwardness.

"_Ven aquí, chorro_!" (Come here squirt.) Salvatore grinned, roughly pulling me into his arms. "I'll miss you."

"_Yo también te extraño_." (I'll miss you too)

The door flew open and hit the wall, a tall blonde appeared with a medium sized box in her hands. "Oops! Sorry I can just leave my stuff in the hall, I don't want to intrude." Before I could tell her it was okay, she was gone.

"Hot roommate." Sal wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"She's alright." I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"Alright? She's smokin'! I'd tap that."

"Salvatore Devante Lopez!" scolded Mami.

"_Lo siento_." (I'm sorry) Sal looked down.

"Well, _mija_, we should get going."

"Okay..." I pouted.

"Stop! You'll be fine. You're doing this for _you, _hermana." I was pulled into another hug by Sal. "I believe in you."

"_Gracias, hermano_."

I walked both of them out to the car giving them one last kiss and a hug each. "I'll call you tonight."

"Good luck!" They both said in unison before driving away.

* * *

By the time I made it back to my room, the boxes that were sitting in the hall were gone, I assumed blondie took care of them. I opened the door, only to trip over a box sitting on floor – face planting into the rug.

"_Oh mi Dios! Que pone una caja de mierda en frente de la puerta? En serio, esta chica va a hacerse una idea de snix realmente rápido_!" (Oh my God. Who puts a fucking box in front of the door? Seriously, this girl is going to get a taste of Snix really quick!)

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry! I was just about to come back and move that box. Are you alright?" she asked.

I looked up with a growl about to go all Lima Heights when I was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. I just stared at the blonde, stunned.

"Oh no, when you were talking before that wasn't English! You don't speak English do you? Um...me so sorry for this. Are you hurt? Do you have a boo-boo? ME SO SOR-" She accented her words by moving her arms. I couldn't help but smirk.

"I can speak English." I snorted as I sat up.

The girl turned a bright shade of red. "I'm so sorry."

She's cute.

"I'm fine, you can stop apologizing." I got up off the floor picking up her box, setting it on our small kitchen table.

"I didn't want our first meeting to be like this. I'm sor-" I gave her a look warning her not to apologize again. "I'm Brittany." She extended her hand to me.

"I'm Santana." I said as I extended my hand to hers.

"_I'm going to be SICK."* _Savy was standing behind Brittany.

"Holy fuck." When did she get there? She wasn't there two seconds ago...wait did I just say that out loud?

I looked up to see blue eyes staring at me, puzzled by my sudden outburst.

Oh fuck, I did.

"_Smooth Lopez, real smooth. Such a panty dropper with those charming words."*_

"Uh I-I-Uh." I stuttered.

"_T-t-t-today, junior!"* _Count on fucking Savy to quote one of our favorite movies - Billy Madison.

I cleared my throat. "I have to go unpack." I pushed by the blonde and closed my bedroom door behind me and counted to three in my head. Sure enough Savy was sitting at my desk chair when I finished counting. "What is your problem?" I whispered in a harsh tone.

"_Is that any way to welcome your sister to your new home?*_

"No offense Sav, but it might be a good idea for you to lay low for a while, let me get settled here before you jump into my conversations with your input." I say apologetically.

"_I don't lay low. I'm here because you need me. All you have to do is say the word and I'll never come back and you can go about this pathetic little life you are settling for instead of following your __dreams."*_

"Savannah, that's not fair. I didn't say I wanted you gone for good. I just need some space and I can't have you popping up out of nowhere when I'm trying to have a conversation." I began to unpack my things, starting with my clothes.

"_You call that a conversation? That was more like you drooling all over yourself while she tried to have a conversation."*_

"I have shit to do," I mumbled, annoyed.

"_Yeah like go down to the admissions office and change your schedule. You don't belong in this program, Santana. You and I both know that._**"***

"I'm not changing my classes just to please everyone else."

"_You are making a mistake."*_

"No, I'm not. It's my life and you can't tell me how to live it!" I barked, throwing my clothes randomly unfolded in my dresser drawers.

"_You know what? I'd do _anything_to be in your position right now. If I had one more chance at life, I would be out there chasing my dreams, doing what I love. I wouldn't be settling like you've decided to do._**"***

"I can't do it, Savannah. Not right now." I hiccuped trying not to cry.

She groaned. "_I understand, but please think about it._**"***

"Fine, but-" I heard my phone go off. "Shit, where is my phone?"

"_Give me a second, my spider senses are tingling._**"***

"Oh shut up." I rolled my eyes – she was so lame.

"_It's out in the kitchen. It fell out of your pocket when you tripped oh-so-gracefully over that box of sex toys your blonde roommate has._**"***

My eyes went wide. "You are lying, they aren't sex toys."

"_Yes, they are. There is a strap on, one of those vibrators with the clit stimulator on it, and a few __other very kinky things in there. If you don't believe me go see for yourself."*_

"I'm not going to go through my roommate's things Savannah." I rolled my eyes opening the door walking straight into something - I felt a sharp pain in my head. "Ow, fuck."

"Are you okay?" Brittany bent down in front of me. "I'm so sorry, me and my things just keep getting in your way today." Oh great, she probably thinks I'm some clumsy freak. "Is your head okay? We bumped heads pretty good."

"I'm fine, blondie." I got up. "Is there a reason you were eavesdropping on my phone conversation?"

"Um, isn't this your phone?" She lifted my cell phone in the air. "You left it in the kitchen and it was going off so I figured you'd want it."

I blushed. _Shit, she caught me in a lie_. "Oh, that's my second cell phone." _SMOOTH, LOPEZ_. Now she probably thinks you are a drug dealer or a hooker.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, by the way. I just came to knock on your door and return this to you." She handed me my phone and turned on her heel.

Say thank you idiot! "T-t-thanks," I muttered as she shut her door.

"_Wow Santana. Nice one."*_

"Fucking bite me." I closed my door and noticed five unread texts.

**Fuckerman 7:00pm**

_Beneath Gravity is playing tonight at the Blue Moon bar. You comin?_

**Fuckerman 7:01pm**

_Hot chicks in every direction!_

**Fuckerman 7:05pm**

_The band needs you here for our first major gig, please! Don't make me beg. :(_

**Trouty Mouth 7:10pm**

_Puck says you aren't answering him. Get your ass here now. I have someone I want you to meet!_

**Stubbles 7:30pm**

_You have a half hour to get here or I'm going to run you over with my wheelchair._

"_He's not kidding. He will run you over._**"*** Savy sat on my bed. "_You need to be there to support them."_

"Ugh, fine I'll go."

I sent them all a group text that I was on my way, when let's face it, when I say I'm on my way it means I'm just starting to get ready. Which I'm going to take my sweet ass time doing so.

* * *

After I showered, I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a tight red top that revealed the right amount of cleavage, and a pair of heeled boots that stop in the middle of my thigh. To top my outfit off some bling and a leather jacket. When my hair was done, it was in long curls that fell to the middle of my back – basically I looked hot. I blew myself a kiss in the mirror and left to catch a cab.

I got to the bar just after eight. It was packed, everyone was shoulder to shoulder. I easily got in by saying I was in the band. I scanned the crowd looking for any signs of my friends. I didn't know why I was looking because I knew right where they would be. I pushed my way through as I went to side stage and looked at the extremely large women in front of me.

"Shannon." I nodded.

"Santana! Are you here to-"

I cut her off. "Nope, just here as a friend."

She nodded and hugged me. "It's good to see you."

"You too." I hugged her back.

"The boys are in the back."

She lets me through and I go behind the curtain hanging up.

"You're late, Lezpez." Puck said disapprovingly.

"Shut it, Fuckerman, I'm here aren't I?" I flicked his nose and sat down in an empty chair, stealing his beer chugging down more than half.

"I just opened that!" He complained.

"Yeah, and now it's half gone. Get over it."

"Santana!" Sam wrapped his arms around me from behind. "You are finally here."

"Which reminds me." Artie full force rammed his wheelchair into me, his feet pedals hitting my ankles.

"Ouch, what the fuck, Stubbles!" I began rubbing my now probably severely bruised ankles.

"I warned you!" He shrugged.

"_He did warn you and I told you he was serious but of course you took your sweet ass time to get ready."*_

Savannah was dressed in a skimpy black dress, it hugged her body in all the right places. If Sam could see her he would definitely be drooling. Although, no one besides me can see her, so I don't know why she's dressed up...I need to ask her about that later.

"One of these days I'm going to loosen all those screws on that damn chair of yours when you are asleep." I joked.

"Like you even know how to use a screwdriver or a wrench." He rolled his eyes looking into his dressing room mirror. I know it seemed rude that I picked on him because of his chair, but it helped us feel better about him being confined to it. Artie was really a nice kid, but he had a certain edge to him.

"Don't all lesbians know how to use tools?" Sam asked.

I glared at him "That's so stereotypical of you, Trouty."

"My sis-" He was going to say something but his phone beeped. "I'll be back." He left with an annoyingly huge smile on his face.

"What's his deal?"

I heard Savannah laughing but I ignored her because honestly, I couldn't say anything in front of my friends anyways.

"He brought his super hot sister, the one that lived in Arizona with his Mom." Puck wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I think she's gay too, Santana." Artie turned his chair around to face Puck and I.

"Is he trying to set me up? We all know I don't do relationships..."

Just then Sam returned with a tall blonde with legs that went on for days and the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Brittany?"

"_SURPRISE, SANTANA!"*_

* * *

**A/N**: Should I continue? Thoughts/concerns/honest opinions? (:

Next update will be for _Framed_ for those of you who have been wondering! 8-D


End file.
